Kill, Absorb, Survive
by FinaleWRITING
Summary: When Frisk falls into the underground there is no turning back from it.
1. Rule of Thumb

MT. EBOTT

201X

Frisk has fallen down hoping to die by the fall but found themselves somewhere new.

Frisk had fallen into the underground.

This is where monsters had been trapped for ages.

Frisk went by the rule of thumb.

She tried to escape the way she came.

But it was too late.

In this world it's KILL, ABSORB, SURVIVE.


	2. Ruined RUINS

Frisk had no choice but to continue onwards through the underground. She first met Flowey, hidden underneath the floor. He ambushed Frisk with no regrets or warning. He only said three words "KILL, ABSORB, SURVIVE." He tried to pin down Frisk with vines while targeting her with friendliness pellets. She couldn't prevail this fight against Flowey. Then pain struck her.

16/20 HP

Frisk might die here. No friends, no family. Frisk was alone being killed, alone. Frisk had no chance of remainder under these circumstances.

10/20 HP

Frisk had no alternatives as her life flashed before her eyes. She reconsidered that she could have done anything else to die and it would be less painful.

4/20 HP

Frisk knew anything would be less depressing than THIS. However, it was her fate to die here. She saw a purple doorway ahead and lay curious of what may stand there.

1/20 HP

It was nothing to her insignificant life.

Her soul cracked. Her body turned to dust.

Flowey reached for the new powerful soul.

But, CHARA stole it out of his grasp.

"Now, all 7 souls are in play, aren't they Asriel?"

And then CHARA disappeared through the ruined RUINS.


	3. Golden Flower Breeze

Asgore was waiting in his castle, watering his golden flowers with patience.

Alphys walked in horrified. He knew immediately something went wrong. He dropped his watering can as it shattered into a million pieces. They now would both feel dust, and a golden flower breeze.


	4. All Souls in Play

CHARA appeared right ahead of Asgore and Alphys. "So I'm guessing you felt some dust. Don't worry Alphys, it's just the human patrolled die, Frisk. Asriel killed her and I have the soul. So, let's fight with all souls in play." Chara charged up an orb of red energy in her hand. Chara held it with an open palm facing Alphys, and then she fired a gust of crimson energy in Alphys' indefinite direction. "Look out!" yelled Asgore as he spun his lance fast enough to divert the blast in all directions. "Alphys, activate your human detecting laser drones, now!" said Asgore in a rush to attack to attack Chara.

76/99 HP

Asgore slashed at Chara with his lance. He was tired of playing the one who started the war. He secured Alphys with fireballs while her laser drones were aiming straight at Chara. Asgore rushed to the barrier room and incorporated the 6 human souls. The energy signaled the underground.

Meanwhile, in Snowdin, the energy reverberates to the edge and Sans feels the dust of someone die. An unusual dust, though. Sans' eye glowed blue and yellow as he told Undyne, rush straight towards Asgore's Castle. He teleported to where the energy came from and saw CHARA and Alphys. Alphys was shooting a laser gun toward Chara while being guarded by fireballs. Sans was being shot at with crimson shockwaves in all directions. He dodged each and every one of them. Asgore raised from the barrier room with flashing eyes and rainbow wings. And he said his new first words. **"Call me, THE FALLEN KING."**


	5. Method of Godhood

ASGORE had revoked his fireballs and released his flashing wings. CHARA cast a spell "MALOVELENT SHACKLE" Purple chains arise from everywhere in the ground and wind around Asgore and Alphys. Sans kept dodging as long as he could. He wasn't going to die here. He summoned bones for a terrace to boost himself and as he skipped off he sent the bones towards CHARA.

CHARA LV 20 - 43/99 HP - KR

Sans had struck her with his Karmic Retribution. He had used this against CHARA, shooting an arrangement of blue bones at her. She tried to evade them not realizing they wouldn't be dodged.

CHARA LV 20 - 21/99 HP - KR

"asgore! now!" ASGORE's wings shined orange for a second and then discharge everything in a 12-foot radius, releasing ASGORE and Alphys from the chains. Sans landed right between them and threw off his slippers towards the chains. They got absorbed into the ground. He then threw his jacket to the side where it was too, absorbed. Sans' eye glow so bright that he let out the flame from his eye and lit a long bone on its fires. "Karmic Retraction!" Sans yelled out. He assembled a large Gaster Blaster behind him as he grinned and aimed towards CHARA.

CHARA LV 20 - 8/99 HP

Alphys let loose an archetype anti-human rocket drone and had it direct to Chara.

CHARA LV 20 - 2/99 HP

Chara had a final second chance, tearing out a Legendary Hero.

CHARA LV 20 - 42/99 HP

"IF YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS THE WAY THAT I'D DIE THAN YOU WERE FLAWED FROM THE START, IDIOTS," CHARA said. _"MALOVELENT SHARD!"_ Chara threw her knife right for Alphys. The knife's hilt morphed into another blade and they both turned into a deep dark purple that flashed the thought of dying through all eyes in the room.

Alphys would now, turn to dust and her soul would be CHARA's.

But flashing was a judgment to attack back, attack back from another soul.

ASGORE, THE FALLEN KING had blown all the golden flower petals into the air. As CHARA absorbed the soul and Sans watched in fear, ASGORE was bringing into combat a new challenge, the challenge of DETERMINATION. **"I AM THE FALLEN KING. I WILL FREE THE UNDERGROUND. I AM THE LAST HOPE."** The petals turned red with the aura surrounding them. Then the petals surged around ASGORE. ASGORE's soul was shaking within the middle of the storm in the room. ASGORE would become stronger. His soul cracked open a layer and fragmented, showing a monster soul with a trait. ASGORE was powered by the DETERMINATION to live against CHARA. CHARA was stronger and so was ASGORE.

CHARA LV 25 - 130/130 HP

ASGORE's wings flashed straight to orange and discharged with an immense eruption freeing the throne room.

CHARA LV 25 - 50/130 HP

 **"I WILL NOT LET YOU PASS BY MY SIDE WITH THE SINS YOU COVER UP WITH THE BODY OF INNOCENCE. I AM THE ONE WHO WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN INTO YOUR BLOODY DARK TOMB. I AM THE FALLEN KING WITHIN THE MOUNT EBOTT. THIS WILL BE OUR FINAL STAND IN MY VICTORY STAND."** said ASGORE. CHARA replied, "WE'LL SEE AT YOUR TOMBSTONE." **_"SO BE IT, THIS IS MY METHOD OF_** ** _GODHOOD."_** ASGORE replied.


	6. Hollow Hearted

**A/N: I tried to write part of this chapter about CHARA's backstory, power, and struggle to trap Frisk. Enjoy.**

"MALOVELENT _SPREAD_!" said CHARA as she let out thousands of flying strings of destruction in every direction. She laughed as she made them circle around Sans and ASGORE. "MALOVELENT PAUSE!" Chara had stopped all the spread while inching it toward ASGORE and Sans. "ANY LAST WORDS?" said CHARA. ASGORE responded, **"THESE WORDS ARE THE FINEST, BUT THEY WILL NOT BE MY LAST!"** ASGORE's wings flashed a deep red and blasted all of the spread back toward the walls. ASGORE pulled out his spear and struck CHARA.

CHARA LV 25 - 1/130 HP

 **Sans too took action.**

CHARA LV 25 - 1/130 HP - KR

Chara was vulnerable to the monsters but as she could have died, she did what Frisk couldn't, survive a fight. Chara got away.

As she went away, Frisk reawakened within her.

*As you get up, you feel a pain oddly familiar now.

*You remember past timelines of everything.

*Pacifist, Neutral, GENOCIDE.

*As you awaken, you see a figure, familiar to you.

"ALPHYS!" yells Frisk. Alphys turns to look at Frisk. Frisk runs toward Alphys and without warning, a purple shadow punches Frisk back.

Frisk LV 1 - 15/20 HP

"It's no use, CHARA has us trapped here where we are technically dead," said Alphys.

*But you are filled with DETERMINATION.

*You summon a katana from the depths of your heart.

*You tell Chara to fight you if she wants your power.

"SO BE IT," Chara says.

CHARA LV 25 - 130/130 HP - KR

Frisk LV 1 - 15/20 HP

Frisk in preparation to get rammed over with absolute speed and strength, puts their knife in a jousting position. Chara runs uninterrupted into it and takes a big hit.

CHARA LV 25 - 60/130 HP - KR

"It seems you forgot about your Karmic Retribution," said Frisk

Chara was going to not fight back. She had come back, awoken by Frisk's determination. She consumed it, gave herself concrete abilities. She would take over the underground. But then again her soul was HOLLOW HEARTED and she needed numerous to fill the gap. That's where Alphys came in. She needed plenty of souls to become whole again. She wouldn't let her main tool, FRISK, escape. While Chara was thinking FRISK broke free.

CHARA LV 5 - 36/36 HP

Frisk was free from CHARA's grasp for now. "MALOVELENT ABSORPTION BARRIER!"

Frisk was dead. Chara owned her soul now. There was no hope left. They were right. In this world it's KILL, ABSORB, SURVIVE.


End file.
